full_gospel_baptist_church_fellowshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Bishop Paul s Morton
=the Early Years (1950-1972)= bishop Morton was born on july 30th 1950 in Windsor, Ontario, Canada. his patrents are/were Clarence and Mitilda Morton. at the time of his birth his father was fifty-three years old. the Morton family lived across the river from Detroit, Michigan he was the seventh of of the nine Morton siblings three brothers (Clarence Jr., George and james) and five sisters (Ruby, nancy, Gwendolyn, Jacqueline and jeanetta. his father named him "Paul" because he prophesied that he will be a great preacher.bishop Morton accepted his calling to preach after surrending to god who called him to preach. his first sermon was named "O that was had I had wings" his brother Clarence Morton was his pastor and mentor and kept him close to him during his years of development as a preacher. He thought to become a good preacher one must commit to being a good servant. bishop Morton was named co-pastor with his brother Clarence Jr. at the church in Windsor, Ontario where he left bishop Morton basically in charge of the church. when Clarence became bishop he sent pastor Morton to pastor a church in Chatham, Ontario. A couple of months later he heard the voice of GOD in his spirit he told him to relocate to New Orleans, Louisiana. =Tenure at Greater Saint Stephen= He went to a young people's Baptist training union (BTU) meeting and joined Greater Saint Stephen Missionary Baptist Church.That evening. he was offered the office of Youth pastor in April of 1973. Pastor Morton was then appointed the office of assistant pastor by pastor Sampson. =Pastor of Greater Saint Stephen (1975-????)= In December 1974, Pastor Simpson died and the then Assistant Pastor Morton was installed as Senior Pastor in January, 1975. Upon becoming the church's new pastor, Morton began to commit to a mission to "help people reach their ultimate potential spiritually" in their relationships with Jesus Christ by teaching them to operate in "spirit over mind." Under Morton's leadership, both the financial growth and the growth of the congregation would increase dramatically. years has passed since he joined the church a girl caught his eye. her name was Debra Brown (born June 19th, 1954.) she was beautiful classy and different from the other girls he met before. on one of their dates, pastor Morton told her that God, himself had determined that she would be his wife. However sister Debra had serious doubts about the possibility that God would have chosen her. After two years of courtship Debra Senovia brown and Paul Sylvester Morton were married on December 18th 1976. In 1990 debra Morton acknowledged her own call to the preaching ministry . pastor Morton supported her in this calling and as she exercising of her gifts. sister Morton was first licensed as a messenger then ordained as an elder and was made finally made co-pastor in 1997. and then in 1991 two years before the founding of the Full Gospel Baptist Church Fellowship, elder Morton stood one evening at bible study with an unexpected announcement . He informed the congregation that there were some things they didn't have to vote on: "The Lord has changed our name to the greater saint Stephen Full Gospel Baptist Church" =The Early Years of full gospel Baptist church fellowship (1992-1994)= he resigned from the National Baptist Conventionat that time he was reminded Jesus' leadership model. identifying twelve leaders to form the foundation of full gospel. the first of the twelve was a man named reverend Odis Floyd from flint Michigan it took a lot of courage for pastor Morton to ask him to become his second presiding bishop. rev. Floyd said to pastor Morton "no way bud. This is a god thing that he gave you. I will work with you!" Pastor Andy lewter and Pastor Gregory Davis came in to help with organizing and setting up regions in the united states. Pastor Lewter and Pastor Kenneth Ulmer (from California) developed the statement of purpose which became known as the Full Gospel Distinctives. pastor Tommie Triplett joined the group. pastor Larry Trotter from the city of Chicago pastor Jesse Gavin from Erie Pennslyvania and pastor A.R Williams from Memphis Tennessee also joined. the list continued to grow that included pastor Kenneth Robinson from little rock, Arkansas pastor Larry Leonard from Houston Texas and pastor K.D Johnson also from Memphis Tennessee. [[Category:Founding Father] Category:Presiding Bishop